


Made in Fate

by MISSYriver



Series: The Fate of Olicity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Married Life, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, POV Felicity Smoak, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Felicity Smoak-Queen liked to be prepared, she did internet searches, read every book, but there are some things she could never prepare for. She wasn’t someone that made rash decisions. Well, she wasn’t before she married a man after only knowing him a few days. It ended up being the best thing to ever happen to her.In less than nine months they would bring home a brand new baby Queen.But now being pregnant, she needed to prepare.Olicity Fic-A-Thon Week 11: Get Down





	Made in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my delay in posting it has been a long few weeks, life getting in the way. This story came from a prompt from @miss_writer and @bowsmoakandarrow and I hope that is everything that you are they were looking for.

 

Felicity Smoak-Queen liked to be prepared, she did internet searches, read every book, but there are some things she could never prepare for. She wasn’t someone that made rash decisions. Well, she wasn’t before she married a man after only knowing him a few days. It ended up being the best thing to ever happen to her.

Life with Oliver was full of laughter, love, and really hot sex. They supported, pushed, and challenged each other. They worked together and were partners in every aspect of their lives. But that life was about to be changed forever.

In less than nine months they would bring home a brand new baby Queen.

But now being pregnant, she needed to prepare.

And she did. Every single book, every article. Internet searches, everything. Not a stone was left unturned in her quest for information, because this situation, she’d never been in this situation before! She had no frame of reference for it.

For once, all the research and books only managed to freak her out. Her only friends that had a baby were John Diggle and his wife Lyla, but Felicity was closer to Diggle than his wife and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to open up to anyone. They hadn’t been trying but they had stopped trying to prevent. She had done the math and it had been the night on the balcony in March. Felicity loved the contrast of the hot man behind her and the cold air on her skin. It had been fast and hard, a desperate need for each other after a week’s separation for a business trip. And that need and love had created a new life.

Telling Oliver had been thrilling and nerve wracking. They had talked about children, but she wondered if he was ready for their talks to become a reality. She wanted to  tell him as soon as she found out, but she’d waited until his birthday so the surprise could be special. She waited for her first appointment and sonogram, she had her doctor take the picture and made her plan. The look of wonder and love had been everything she had hoped for. He swore to never miss another appointment.

The first few weeks hadn’t been too bad, mostly heartburn and a little nausea. The biggest transition had been to her coffee intake. She had been surprised no one commented on her change in her three cups a day, to just one single precious cup. Oliver laid out her prenatal vitamins beside her eggs and piece of toast with her coffee. Her mistake been assuming that she would be one of the women that didn’t get morning sickness. She had even bragged to Oliver one morning that being pregnant wasn't so hard. She had tempted fate, angered the google gods, and they took revenge at the worst time.

With work and their social lives they hadn’t had a lot of time alone since finding out about the baby. Oliver had been a little nervous about having sex after finding out she was pregnant. She showed him some of her research and explained that he couldn’t hurt her or the baby.

Oliver was always tense after dinner with his parents and Felicity had a sure fire way to get him to relax. When they got home she tried to pull him into their room but he had absently kissed her on the cheek and mumbled about getting some work done. Felicity took a shower, washed her face and pulled out one of his dress shirts. She knew he loved seeing her in his clothes more than any lace or satin. She found him in their home office at his desk, he was working on improving an already perfect design. He didn’t even look up when she walked in.

“Mr. Queen, you are working too hard,” she crooned.

“Felicity, you should be resting.”

“I rest better when you're with me,” she moved into the room.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” his voice hollow.

“You know, you're not Ollie Queen anymore. You have proven over and over that you are capable of anything.”

“Then why does it feel like I still can’t do anything right in _his_ eyes.”

Felicity swiveled his chair around and straddled his lap, his eyes went wide and his hands went to her thighs.

“Because you care what he thinks and he’s an ass that doesn’t see who you really are.”

Oliver smiled for the first time that evening.

“So who am I really?”

His fingers trailed up and down her thighs, over her ass.

“You are sexy, smart, kind and mine.” With each word she pressed kisses to his face.

She dragged her short nails over his scalp. She loved his shorter hair, and was glad when he cut it. Every night before falling asleep she scratched his head and told him stories about her day. It was her favorite part of her day.

“I think you're biased, Mrs. Queen.” He scooted down on his chair moving her up his thighs.

“I am completely biased and madly in love with you. Maybe I should show you?”

“You’ve shown me every day since agreeing to join my circus.” He brushed her hair over her ear.

“Best, craziest, idea I have ever agreed to.”

“Smartest thing I have ever done.” Oliver's smile was bright, their evening forgotten.

Felicity slid off his lap and lowered herself to her knees. Her hands dragging down his chest and the abs she knew were hidden under his dress shirt. She tugged his belt free and unsnapped his pants. Oliver lifted his hips to help her pull his pants down. Felicity’s hands ran up and down his thighs. Oliver had a tight grip on the chair handles, he knew how much she liked to tease him before he could touch her.

Oliver’s dick lay semi-hard across his stomach. Felicity bent forward took him in her mouth without using her hands. She loved feeling him harden in her mouth. The sound he made when she sucked him harder, deeper into her mouth sent a wave of excitement through her and made her clench her thighs together. His hands brushed hair from her face, she locked eyes on his dark blue ones. She knew how much he liked to watch her.

He whispered and hissed her name as she slipped her hand around his thick, hard shaft and gently squeezed. She swirled her tongue around the tip sucked him deep into her mouth and inhaled the smell of the man she loved.

Felicity’s eyes popped open as something new washed through her, nausea. Cold chills ran up and down her spine. She forced her head up and the room spun. Felicity's ears were ringing her mouth was full of saliva that tasted like copper. She barely heard Oliver's worried voice call her name from behind her as she frantically ran from the room, a hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. Felicity dropped in front of the toilet just in time before she threw up her dinner.

“Felicity? Angel, are you okay?”

Felicity grunted, her whole body shook. Oliver gathered her hair out of her face. He placed a cool washcloth on the back of her neck and sat down behind her on the bathroom floor. Felicity sighed at the cool contact and leaned back into him. She shivered but the nausea was passing. She felt better than she had all evening, the tension and queasy feeling gone. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Are you okay? Is the-the baby okay?” his voice shook a little.

Felicity would have laughed if he didn’t sound so worried, “We are both fine I think I had my first case of morning sickness.”

“But it’s not morning?”

“It can happen at anytime of the day. I feel better.” She turned to him her hand on his leg. “We can try again after I brush my teeth.”

“Good, but we are not doing that again anytime soon.”

“What?! Oliver I’m fine. Okay my gag reflex is a little more sensitive than normal, but we can work around that.”

“Felicity, I’m sure we can figure something else out. But, I think you should get some rest tonight.”

“But Oliver?!”

“You and this baby are too important to me to risk it on some sexual gratification.”

“I take it back, you're an idiot, but I still love you. And _you_ are coming to bed with me even if it's only to rest.”

“Of course, I need to hold you both if I’m ever going to sleep again.”

Oliver helped clean her up, she crawled into bed first and watched with heavy eyelids as he undressed. She was exhausted suddenly and wasn't sure much longer she could stay awake. She was relieved when Oliver crawled into bed beside her. He extended an arm toward her and she moved into his warmth. Resting her head on his chest and her leg over his, she sighed in contentment. Oliver held her close and placed his hand over her stomach wishing her and the baby goodnight.

After that night Felicity suffered from morning sickness throughout the day. Any strong smell would send her off to the bathroom. Her office and work station quickly became a perfume, cologne and cooked meat free zone. She started taking the executive elevator, unable to handle the main or high traffic areas. She tried motion sickness bands, and ginger chews only helped for so long. Oliver found _Preggo Pops_ a hard sour candy that helped through the day. Eating was a boring bland affair, mild flavors and small bites. Oliver and her doctor talked about her weight loss and to Felicity’s delight added milkshakes to her diet.

Felicity noticed a change when she was fifteen weeks along. It started with someone walking by with a Big Belly Burger bag, she had turned and  started to followed them. Oliver had to pull her back from the heavenly smell of onion rings and cheeseburger. With wide eyes and watering mouth she begged Oliver to bring her a double order. It was a first of many and the morning sickness was gone, even the heartburn was worth it. Felicity loved her banana milkshakes and had at least one a day.

Felicity had another craving that made her skin burn and tingle, Oliver. She couldn’t look away from him while he dressed in the mornings. Oliver was oblivious to her pounding heart and throbbing need between her legs.

“Oliver,” Felicity purred from the bed.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“Like we should be late to work. Come here.”

Felicity pushed herself  up against the headboard, dragged her fingers up her smooth legs. Oliver was half dressed and watching her. Felicity had slept in one of his old t-shirts last night and she tugged it over her head and threw it at him. He caught it and let it drop to the floor.

“Felicity, are you sure that’s a good idea? What about the baby?” Oliver hesitated.

“The baby is the size of a lemon, and you should be more concerned about the needs of your wife. I need you Oliver.”

Felicity rubbed her legs together, she was soaking wet and her need was only getting stronger. She trailed a hand over her sensitive nipples and hissed at the overwhelming sensation. Felicity eyes locked with Oliver’s while she slipped a hand down her panties. Her clit was swollen and the lightest touch made her hips jerk.

“Oli-ver please?”

Oliver dropped his pants and boxers, he moved toward the bed. His eyes on her hand under the cotton briefs. He dragged them down her legs and licked his lips.

“No time just fuck me,” Felicity panted.

She pushed herself down on the bed, she pulled on his shoulders and moved him up her body spreading her legs wide. She reached between them taking his hard dick in her hands. She needed him to fill her.

“Do I need a condom?” Oliver groaned when she tightened her grip.

“Seriously Oliver, you're not going to make me more pregnant.”

He slowly pushed inside her, Felicity groaned in frustration. She wanted fast and hard and he was being gentle.

“Holy shit you're so warm, and so tight.” Oliver breathed.

Felicity rolled her hips in a circle and sucked in air as he brushed against her clit. Oliver leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Felicity wrapped her legs around him, locked her feet together and jerked her hips up. Oliver head snapped up eyes dark  and dangerous.

“I need you to fuck me, Oliver. You are not going to hurt me or the baby but if you don't start moving I might hurt you.”

Oliver smirked and thrust into her, Felicity moaned and begged him to go faster. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on, his hands cupped her ass and kneaded the ample flesh as he gave her what she wanted. She felt her skin burn and the mattress under them. She dug her nails into his back and cried his name over and over.

She felt the pressure build in her spine, spread molten lava through her body until she exploded around him. He cursed and followed her over the edge of oblivion.

They never made it to the office that day.  

Felicity had insatiable appetite for Oliver, she didn’t care how or where but she just had to have him. One day she called him into her office during lunch and pushed him to get down on his knees. He only smiled and let his wife take the lead. Another night while Oliver was making dinner, she came up behind him, pulled off his shorts and took his dick in her hand. She slid her hand up and down his shaft until he was hard and his hands were white knuckled on the counter. He spun around and kissed her hard, bending her back over the counter. He lifted her onto the counter and pulled off her sweats. He thrust hard, filled her up and took the edge off her burning desire.

Felicity had been feeling the small flutters in her abdomen for a few weeks, but she could never tell if it was the baby or if it was a gas bubble. She was starting to show and the small little pooch fascinated Oliver, he rubbed lotion into her belly every night. Telling the baby his plans for being the best daddy. The baby never moved while he had these talks. But halfway through her twentieth week, Oliver above her, moving deep inside her, the baby rolled inside her. Oliver stopped and pulled away, looking down in shock.

“Your sto-stomach moved,” he sputtered.

“Oh, it the baby. Feels like she’s moving.”

“Oh god, does he know what I’m doing to his mother.”

Felicity laughed, “No _she_ is responding to my elevated heart rate.”

“So our Lemon is okay?”

“Our Lemon is more of a banana now, but yes she is fine. Come here”

Felicity opened her arms to him, he stared down at her stomach his brows furrowed. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, the baby didn’t move.

“How about I finish you with my fingers? I’ll make you feel good I promise,” Oliver offered.

“Oliver,” she declared.

“Fe-li-city,” he dropped his head on her shoulder. “Please let me do this.”

“Fine, tonight. Oliver I love how you feel when you're inside me. I feel complete and I don't want that to stop just because we are having a baby.”

“I feel the same, Angel. But, I just need to wrap my head around this, okay?”

Felicity kissed him, and opened her legs to welcome his touch, even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted.

The baby was more active after that responding to his voice whenever he was talking. He was great with his hands and his mouth but no matter how much Felicity tried to tempt him he wouldn’t give in to intercourse. She was beyond frustrated. She was desperate and having crazy fantasies and daydreams while she worked. Nothing she said got through to her hard-headed husband and it was time for a come to Google talk with the doctor.  If that didn’t work she was going to tell John Diggle. Oliver trusted him.

“So the baby is doing fabulous the ultrasound was perfect. Now the big question do you want to know the gender?” Dr. Jenner asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver and they nodded together with wide grins.

“Well baby Queen is a...girl. Congratulations.”

“Told you so,” Felicity hooted.

“Oh god, I need a shotgun. She’s never dating.” Oliver’s eyes were wide and his face a little pale.

“Any questions?” Dr. Jenner asked with her back to the couple.

“There is one thing doctor.  Can you please tell my knuckled head of a husband that it is okay to have sex?”

“Hey!?” Oliver called.

“Well it is okay, and I miss sex. I love sex.” Felicity pouted

“We have sex.” Oliver mumbled.

“No, that is not sex and you know it. I want real sex. Tell him so I can have sex before I can’t have sex. Unless you don’t want to have sex with me anymore because I’m fat? Oh my god that’s it you're not attracted to me anymore. I’m hideous and disgusting.” Felicity sobbed.

Oliver jumped to his feet in an instant and wrapped his arms around her, she pushed at his chest and cried harder.

“Angel, you are more beautiful than the first day I met you. I am attracted to you, I want you every day. I just don’t want to hurt you or our da-daug-daughter.”

“Mr. Queen, Oliver if I may. You can not hurt the baby. She is protected and safe. Sex is perfectly fine at the this stage of pregnancy. It just depends on how Felicity is feeling. I have a few pamphlets here that I can give you about sexual intercourse.”

“So I won’t hit the baby’s head?”

Both women looked at each other and restrained from laughing.

“No, Oliver you will not hit the baby.” Dr Jenner answered.

“Okay, if you're sure.” Oliver kissed Felicity forehead.

“I swear on my medical license,” she placed a hand on her heart and raised her left hand.

“Does this mean I get sex?” Felicity small voice mumbled from against Oliver's shirt.

“We can talk about that when we get home,” he smirked.

“That’s his sex face, ah yea. Time to go, we still need my banana milkshake.”

Felicity was sound asleep by the time they got home. Oliver nudged her awake and carried her into their house. She curled into his warmth, and purred. He laid her down on their bed and pulled off her shoes. He moved to walk away but her hand reached out and stopped him.

“Don’t go,” her eyes were open and her voice awake.

“You are exhausted, we can…”

“No more excuses Oliver, your wife needs you.”

Oliver smiled, and pulled his shirt over his head. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. He undressed her, kissed her stomach, whispered hi to his baby girl. He caressed and touched her. He pushed inside her warmth and Felicity welcomed him home with a sigh of contentment. She pulled him close and they kissed as he moved in and out.

“I forgot how much hotter you are, god it feels so good. How did I resist this? I love you so much, Felicity.”

Felicity heard him and felt him, she floated along the feeling of making love and being loved completely she didn't mean for it to happen but she closed her eyes and sank deep in the warmth of his love and the feeling of being complete. She was blissed out until she let out a little snore her eyes to heavy to see him.

Oliver froze above her, “are you asleep?”

“Mmm good,” she grumbled.

He rolled away from her the sudden cold jolting her awake. She reached out to him but he was off the bed and in the bathroom before she could touch him. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't listen and pulled her back into sleep.

The next morning he was up before she was and in the home gym working out. He didn't look at her when she walked into the room. It wasn't until she stood between him and the leg press that he finally made eye contact.

“I am so sorry about last night.” Felicity placed her hand on his chest.

“It’s fine, you're making a person, you're bound to get tired.”

“But I fell asleep during sex.”

“Yes, Felicity I was there and I understand.”

“Oliver it felt good, so good that I melted and next thing I knew I was asleep.”

“Felicity it is fine, we don't have to talk about it.”

“No Oliver, we are not going to ignore this. What happened had nothing to do with me wanting you or if I was enjoying myself. I love our sex life and I know that everything is changing because of this baby, but I don't want you to think it because I don't want you, I am always going to want you,” she sniffled.

“Felicity, hey don’t cry. Honey I’m sorry I’m being a jerk, I know that it is not your fault. I read some more books after you fell asleep. I get your body is going through changes faster than you can keep up. You are not alone, I’m here.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into a kiss. She kissed him back, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. She sucked on his tongue and ran her fingers through his damp hair. Oliver’s hand fisted in her shirt. Felicity pulled her head back and smiled at him, she took his hand and led him out of the room. They kissed and tugged at each other’s clothes until they were bare. She pushed him on to the bed and straddled his lap.

“I won’t fall asleep on you this time.”

Felicity took a hold of his dick and sank down on top of him, they groaned together. She took his hands and held them over his head, sliding him in and out of liquid heat. They moved together, pushing and pulling in and out. Felicity sat back to watch his blue eyes storm and rage for her. His love for her filled her and sent her soaring.

She collapsed on top of him her heart pounding and the baby kicking, she laughed and cried, the emotion too much to hold onto. Oliver held her close and he didn’t say a word.

Felicity felt every bit of her thirty-six weeks. She was bloated, tired, emotional about everything and glad she refused to tell anyone the gender of the baby. She was so tired of hearing everyone's opinion on names. The baby shower had almost driven her over the edge. Her mother and Moira’s constant passive aggressive arguing about decoration, venue and everything in between made her glad she eloped. Thea and Oliver stood between her and the mothers and demanded that they stop or they weren't invited. After that, Thea took over the baby shower, it had been over the top adorable but it fit into everything Felicity could hope for.

Thea was helping put the new baby clothes away in the nursery, when she surprised Felicity with a large white wicker basket full of pink and purple baby clothes, toys and bears. Embroidered on the the blanket was a crown and Queen. Felicity cried as she held each item. Thea cried with her until Oliver found them hugging on the floor. Felicity couldn’t be mad at him for telling his sister, she only handed him the princess bear and pulled him into a group hug.

Sex in the third trimester was more complicated. They tried pillows, sideways, her on top and him from behind. Her belly and her bigger, sensitive breasts got in the way. Oliver said that it was a cosmic joke to make her boobs bigger but he couldn’t touch them. She told him he wasn’t funny as she ate popcorn from the bowl on her belly.

Felicity woke one night after having a vivid dream of delivering a litter of kitten in tears, Oliver soothed her with kisses and stroked her hair until she turned rubbed her firm ass into his crotch. He pressed a hand to her belly and held her close while she rolled her hips against him. He slipped his hand under her panties and swirled a finger around her clit. She purred and moved faster against him. Oliver pulled down his pants and hers slid into her heat and they both cried out. The pillow wedged under her belly and under her hips she shoved hard against him and he met her eager thrust. Tight pressure clamped down on her stomach and she cried out. Oliver thrust again, Felicity clenched tight around him. He cursed and cried out her name.

The tightness eased and the baby moved. Felicity was slow getting up and Oliver jumped up to help her. He brought a washcloth and cleaned between her legs. He gasped when the saw the blood on the cloth. Felicity looked at him, her eyes a little wide. She knew that spotting might accrue after sex but she still was surprised to see the blood. The baby moving helped ease her mind and that the cramping sensation had stopped. Oliver held her close the rest of the night his hand over her belly. Felicity felt his shallow breathing and knew he planned to stay awake and watch over his girls.

He was scared to touch her after that, which, as tired as Felicity felt, she was okay as long as he kept rubbing her feet. He kept a bag in the closet, another bag in the car, and he slept with his shoes beside the bed. The closer they got to the due date the more anxious Oliver got. Felicity had stopped working, and stayed home preparing for the baby.

The nursery was done in teal and purple mermaids, they had finally told their mothers that they were having a girl and the packages were arriving every few days. The next big fight was baby names. Felicity refused to give away her list of potential names and told Oliver that if he revealed their names he would never have sex again. He chose to misdirect and told the moms they were naming the baby Angel Baby or Harley Quinn. They protested a middle name of Baby for the baby, Oliver said that _Dirty Dancing_ was his favorite movie and walked away with his wife chuckling behind him.

By week thirty-nine Felicity was done being pregnant, she loved her baby but it was time to serve her an eviction notice so she could hold her. She worried she wouldn’t be a good mom and cried over each dress and onesie she folded and refolded. Oliver never knew what to expect when he saw his wife, some days she cried, some she laughed or used her loud voice. He knew the best way to stay on her good side was back rubs, foot rubs and banana milkshakes.

Felicity walked everywhere she could hoping that it would induce labor. She ate spicy foods and told Oliver that he better get over his fear of hurting her because sex was supposed to help too. He was gentle and loving but Felicity needed more, she wanted a big orgasam to kick this baby out.

She was on all fours and Oliver was behind her, she pushed back hard against him and clenched tight as she dragged her heat along his shaft until only his tip remained and she relaxed her walls. She thrust back hard again over and over until Oliver lost control and pounded into her from behind. Felicity screamed her release,  her stomach tightened and she placed her hand on it. It was firm and she felt pressure in her back building.

“Wow we made a huge mess, you got so wet,” Oliver laughed beside her.

“I might have peed a little,” Felicity shrugged.

“You what!?”

“I am a very pregnant wife, it happens.”

“A very beautiful wife. I’ll get the water ready for you to take a shower while I change the sheets.”

After her due date passed, Felicity was sure she was an elephant and she would be forced to be pregnant forever. She scolded her baby bump and cried because she was a horrible mother that didn't love her miracle of life. Oliver stopped trying to get involved in her rambling argument and only gave her a pink elephant with a bell inside.

The day her water broke she was at the mall with Thea and Lyla. Felicity's back had been sore all day but she thought the walk would help her. The night before, Oliver and her had found a new position that involved a removable shower head and a warm bath. As good as she felt last night she was sick to her stomach all day, not even a banana milkshake could ease her discomfort.

The three of them had just left their third store when a vice like grip squeezed her belly. Felicity stumbled forward and leaned into a pillar, she felt a gush of fluids between her legs and the contraction stop.

“Felicity, we need to get you to the hospital. I'll call Johnny to pick us up and Thea you call Oliver. Felicity, I’ve got you okay, slow deep breaths, you can do this.”

Lyla had been the peace of mind she needed in the last few months of her pregnancy. Where Diggle either laughed at Oliver’s panic and crazy notions or he encouraged and calmed him down, Lyla brought Felicity understanding and support. John may work for the Queen family but him and his family were Oliver and Felicity's family.

Oliver was a rumpled mess when he burst through the private delivery room, his tie and jacket gone. He pressed kisses to her damp forehead and gave Lyla and Thea grateful hugs for being with her when it started.

Sixteen hours of labor, an epidural, and countless threats of bodily harm to Oliver if he ever touched her again. Emily Harper Queen was born January 10th at 06:45 am. She was six pounds three ounces, eighteenth inches of perfection. She was wrapped in a lavender blanket with her name on the satin border, with a knit cap that had a tiny crown on her forehead when Oliver held her for the first time.

“Hello baby girl, I have been waiting to meet you for so long. Do you know how amazing your Mommy is? We love you so much.” Oliver looked up with tears in his eyes. “I love you so much Felicity. It only grows with each passing day. Thank you for saying yes.”

“I love you Oliver. Thank you for asking.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here, don't give up on me. leave me comments keep me motivated.


End file.
